


Mouth

by scoootieboi



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kissing, M/M, Oral Fixation, antoni has a pretty mouth, tantoni - Freeform, they're single
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoootieboi/pseuds/scoootieboi
Summary: Antoni has a pretty mouth and Tan really can't stop looking at it.





	Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> uuuhhhhh, I guess I'm writing Tantoni fic now.
> 
> This is new for me so let's be gentle because I'm still not sure about characterizations. 
> 
> So, enjoy this small AU where these single boys are obsessed with each other, okay
> 
> PS: smut will be in part two ayyyyeeee

Tan isn’t sure when it started, only that it’s really fucking distracting.

He just can’t seem to take his eyes off Antoni’s lips.

It’s got to be new, Tan thinks. He can’t remember ever being so obsessed with one of Antoni’s features before. Whenever his best friend opens his mouth, smiles, eats,  _ laughs  _ \- it’s like Tan is inclined to focused on that only.

He wouldn’t even be so concerned if it weren’t for Antoni  _ noticing _ that his best friend seems to stare at him more often than usual, that his best friend has had a suspicious blush on his cheeks nearly every time Antoni so much as glances back at him.

Tan had thought a fun getaway to the beach would be exactly what he would need for things to settle back into their old places, thought it’d be an easy way to ditch some of the tension between them. He seems to have been wrong.

Although Antoni has been an absolute doll, his usual kindness and humor pushing away any awkwardness that should have formed by now, Tan still can’t push past his sudden and fucking weird obsession. It only seems to get more difficult as their trip goes on.

Currently, Antoni sits at one of the barstools along the kitchen. They’ve only been here a few days, but Tan has been incredibly distracted. He peers over his cell, at Antoni whose own phone is in his hand. Antoni’s teeth are gnawing at his bottom lip as he scrolls through his feed. Tan can’t peel his eyes away, fixated on the way Antoni’s soft lip seems to yield to blunt teeth. It’s enchanting when he lets it loose, the reddened lip jutting back into place. His eyes flicker up from his phone, catching Tan off guard. He smiles when Tan actually meets his eyes, lopsided grin falling into place and distracting Tan all over again.

“What?” Antoni asks, lips contorting to form the question. Tan is fixated on them, how they still resemble his smile even as he speaks.

Tan reluctantly tears his gaze away, clearing his throat of the lump that’s formed. “Hungry? I’m hungry.” He finally spits out. He turns away, figures the best way to stop getting distracted by Antoni’s mouth is to not have it in sight. He begins rummaging through their cabinets, peeking into the fridge. He doesn’t even hear Antoni move, only feels him behind him. Antoni shuts the door to the fridge, nearly crowding Tan against it. Tan can feel the warmth radiating from his best friend’s body.

“I’m the chef, Tanny. Go sit!” He teases, playfully shooing Tan toward the stool he’d just been inhabiting.

Tan nods, laughing quietly to fill the silence between them, but the bright smile on Antoni’s lips is all he can focus on before his boy begins to cook.

-

Tan struggles through dinner. There’s something erotically sensual about the way Antoni seems to enjoy his food, and watching his jaw clench as he chews has Tan clenching. Antoni is just being horribly distracting, Tan thinks.

Tan doesn’t lose it until dessert, when Antoni whips out some ice cream sundaes and licks chocolate sauce from his index finger. He can’t help the sigh - or maybe it's a quiet moan - he lets out, and it immediately draws Antoni’s attention from his cold snack.

“Okay, what? What is going on with you?” He asks, his brow furrowing. “You’ve been acting strange all day.”

Tan bites at his own bottom lip, “it’s nothing.”

“Oh, come on. I know you better than that.” Antoni rolls his eyes playfully. He sets his bowl down on the counter, angling himself on his chair to get a better look at Tan.

“No, we’re not going to make a  _ thing _ out of this.”

Antoni scowls, mouth forming a delicious pout. “Tell me,” he urges, hand reaching out and settling on Tan’s small thigh. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“You’re distracting!” Tan huffs, pushing at Antoni’s arm with a frustrated laugh.

“What?” Antoni laughs, his lips pulling into his usual lopsided grin.

“That! Right there. You know your mouth is fucking hot. You’re  _ distracting _ .”

Antoni blinks at Tan, eyes flickering along his face. “Well, what am I supposed to do about that?”

“I don’t know.” Tan hums. He can’t tear his eyes from Antoni’s, the moment too thick with tension between them. He almost gasps when he feels Antoni’s hand slide further up his thigh, notices him moving closer.

“What if I…” Antoni swallows slowly, lips parting as his tongue darts between them, coating his lips with a glossy layer of saliva. Tan feels himself moving, like he’s being pushed closer to Antoni. “Showed you how hot,” he says quietly. Tan can feel his heart racing as Antoni’s breath fans over his own lips, their lips brushing ever so slightly as Antoni whispers, “my mouth is.”

Tan feels himself melt into Antoni as he’s kissed thoroughly. Antoni’s lips are far more distracting when moving against his own, his tongue pushing and plunging into Tan’s mouth as hands travel up his thighs, settling on his waist. Tan finds his head being tilted back, mouth absolutely dominated as Antoni stands. A hand rests heavy on his neck as teeth and tongue play until both are too breathless to kiss any longer.

“So?” Antoni pants, resting their foreheads against each other.

“As hot as I’d thought,” Tan murmurs, dipping his head to peck softly at Antoni’s neck. He loves the way Antoni’s blunt nails scrape at the back of his neck when he runs his tongue against his skin. “Now,” he hums, tilting his head back to nibble at Antoni’s jaw. “Get on your knees.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave kudos and comments if you've enjoyed this because I'm what? Needy.
> 
> See you in part two!


End file.
